The present invention relates to a system for integrating observer feedback with displayed images. More particularly, the present invention relates to selectively altering a video image for displaying to an observer an image or images relating to the observer""s emotional or physiological state.
Biofeedback devices have been in use for some time now as a way of monitoring various physiological responses of the body. As used herein, biofeedback means a method for assisting a user to change or regulate a physiological or emotional process that the user is monitoring. Sophisticated instruments are often used to measure physiological responses and make them apparent to the patient, who then tries to alter and ultimately control them without the aid of monitoring devices. Biofeedback programs have been used to teach patients to relax muscles or adjust blood flow in the case of headache, to help partially paralyzed stroke victims activate muscles, and to alleviate anxiety in dental patients.
Biofeedback systems help people control physiological responses, which are usually involuntary, enabling people to control some of their physiological processes. The physiological responses the biofeedback systems detect are indicative of physiological and emotional processes. For example, skin resistance is used as an indicator of stress level. Changing skin resistance indicates a change in stress level. A user may learn to control stress by monitoring skin resistance on a biofeedback system. Biofeedback systems may be used for the treatment of a variety of health related conditions such as, but not limited to: asthma, incontinence, cardiac arrhythmias, hyperactivity, migraine headaches, and tension headaches. Biofeedback systems may be used to optimize fitness training, or as part of treatment and therapy regimes to manage stress.
Biofeedback systems may measure a variety of physiological responses, such as monitoring heart rate, respiration rate, conductance of the skin, pulse oxygen level, peripheral temperature, etc. Typically, biofeedback data is displayed on a dedicated display. Users of the biofeedback device may be able to easily monitor the display, but not be able to do other things at the same time, such as watch television.
The goal of a biofeedback therapy is to assist the user in recognizing certain actions that the user may take to regulate an undesired physiological or emotional process. Ultimately the user will be able to use the acquired skills during daily activities without an external feedback. Combining a biofeedback-based treatment with habitual television watching provides a transitional phase between practicing in isolation to a full exposure to situations associated with daily activities. Since TV watching generates a wide range of emotions in a controlled environment, it provides an opportunity for learning to cope with different emotional responses while a visual feedback is still available. In addition it may enhance a patient""s overall enjoyment of the therapy process.
Additionally, with most television systems a viewer may only passively watch video content unable to incorporate any feedback into the video content. Expressing emotions and opinions in reaction to a TV program is entertaining and may as well have an emotional benefit as it assists in releasing emotions and draws awareness to emotions and reactions.
A system that enables a viewer to monitor biofeedback data on a television or similar display system, thereby permitting the viewer to watch video content and monitor the viewer""s biofeedback response may be desirable.
An interactive video system is provided that includes an input device configured to produce an input signal, and a video-mixing device configured to interpret the input signal and to receive a video-source signal. The video-mixing device includes a video-image processor configured to selectively alter the video-source signal based on the interpreted input signal and transmit a selectively altered-video signal. The system may be used either as a tool in a feedback therapy session, or as a tool for facilitating active involvement of an observer in broadcasted programs.